


Letting it all out

by inky_button



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, Fear, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Has Issues, Minor Barbara Lake/Walter Strickland | Stricklander, No Smut, Parent Blinky (Trollhunters), Reading, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secrets, Wetting, scared jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Jim is stressed and worried about his life and finally lets it all out





	Letting it all out

"Are you sure you need to sleep round your friends for studying?" Barbara sighed at her son "I barely see you, who even is the friend?!" she stressed at him

Jim just gave a guilty smile, he didn't look his mum in the eyes "Sorry mum, I have a Spanish test on Monday. Don't you think I'm old enough to not need to be home everyday?" his mum left slightly guilty

She pulled her son into a hug "You're right... I love you." she let go of her son, letting him leave without another word.

 

Jim made his way to troll market in ten minutes, he opened the portal and smiled. Riding down the crystal stairs on his bike, speeding through the pretty empty paths to Blinky's. he jumped off his bike, chaining it to a pole before walking into the small house.

the click of the door brought Blinky back from his reading, "Master Jim?" he asked, he'd been waiting for the teen to study new books about the dark lands with.

"Sorry for being late Blinky, but I got permission to stay till Monday." he smiled at the troll then looked around at all the new books. "So were do we start?" 

Blinky pointed to a pile of books next to himself, "These are all about fighting techneques, I thought you'd find them useful master Jim." Jim nodded, taking a seat next to the troll and opened the first book of the pile.

 

Jim was starting to drift, he'd made his way through six books before he felt like the words no longer made sence. He felt his head bop up every few seconds as to stay awake. He looked over to Blinky, who was doing just fine, flipping pages every few minutes. Jim put his eyes back on his own page, trying hard to let the words go into his brain but they just weren't. Jim felt his brain start to shut down and soon he felt the book against his face and then nothing.

Blinky looked at Jim after a few more minutes, "You must be very interessed by that book master Jim." he got no reply, He looked closer to see the boy's eyes were shut tight and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Definatly asleep. Blinky shock his head while smiling "humans..." he joked before softly and gently picking the teen up and placing him onto the sofa behind them.

Jim hugged himself and sivered, clearly cold Blinky got a blanket and put it over the boy, who cuddled up to it. Blinky went back to reading.

 

A squeek came from Jim, he tosted and turned, he looked upset. His chest went up and down like a beatbox. Jim shot up looking around, panting and hugging himself, his eyes landed on Blinky. He gave a panicked stare, like a deer in headlights. 

Blinky started to stand to come to him, "Master Jim are you alr-" 

"S-stay there pl-please." Jim squeeked out as small tears started to form in his eyes. 

Blinky took a step forward "What's wrong?" he asked more stern and concered. Jim shock his head, he already knew he was going to be yelled out or worse but he couldnt take the embarrassment he felt right then. He started crying and hugging himself tighter. Blinky came closer, "Is it a spell? or curse?!" he begane to list.

"I'm sorry..." the sad, red faced boy mumbled. He looked at Blinky with sad eyes "how much trouble am I in...?" he cried. He got no answer "Are you angry?" 

"Angry for what? I'm worried, please tell me what happened master Jim." 

Jim took a golp "I-I had a nightmare an- and..." he mumbled the rest into his blanket covered knees 

"A bad dream is nothing to worry about, remember always be afraid!" his smile faded as he saw Jim still crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked sadly, taking a seat next to Jim.

"I wet the bed Blinky!" he confested, he was given a confused stare.

"That is normaly for trolls your age, sixteen is when troll's start to be able to control-"

"I'm not a troll," Jim huffed. "It doesnt happened often... Just when I'm really stressed and worried." he defended himself, still waiting to be told off.

"Why are you stressed and worried?" 

Jim gave another sad look, he curled into himself tighter, feeling the cold wet mess under himself. "I'm scared my mum will marry strickler and he'll be my new dad, I dont want him to be my dad and then father's day is coming up and I just can't stop thinking about it. Also we have to go to the darklands, what if I let everyone down...?" new tears formed at the last part

"You can only do your best, and dont worry about strickler, only you get to pick how you call and see as your dad." he smiled at the young boy, who finally smiled back.

Jim came out of his ball and jumped to hug the troll. He quickly pulled back "I'm still the trollhunter right?" Blinky rolled his eyes, laughed and nodded before the teen began hugging him again. "Thanks dad..." he mumbled before letting go again. 

Blinky smiled, " okay, you go get changed and I'll deal with this, son." the word sounded foran to his mouth but lit a spark inside of him. Jim smiled wider before running off with his backpack

 

when Jim walked back in there were new blankets on the sofa, Jim was now wearing the PJ's he brought, blue with stars all over matching tops and bottoms. He ran to hug Blinky once more "Thank you, for everything." he paused "Dad." he was about to let go before Blinky hugged him back in a tight squeeze

"anything for you son. Now," he took a breath "are you going back to sleep, you still look tired?" Jim just nodded, being let go he made his way to the sofa. This time he had much better dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this exists because i looked put trollhunters and wetting and didnt find anything fics so yeah XD I pretty much only do stuff i want to exists or requests/ prompts


End file.
